I Can't Believe You Said That
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: The title says it all. What does Hotch let slip once the alcohol hits him


**A/N: This is going to be a one shot. This idea came to me while reading another story and I just had to write it. So I hope that you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

(HPOV)

I looked up as Reid asked "So Emily are you going to go out with us tonight?"

We were all sitting in the conference room and bouncing ideas off of one another for some cases that we were giving consults on. I saw Emily glance at me and then back at Reid.

"Who all is going tonight Spencer?" Emily asked.

Derek looked up from his files and said "JJ, Rossi, Reid, my Baby Girl, and me. Well you too if you want to go. I asked Hotch but he said he had plans tonight."

"I will come for an hour you guys but then I need to leave to meet up with the person I have plans with tonight." I said.

Everyone looked up at that and nodded. Dave looked at me with a raised eye brow and I just shook my head. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now a little after 6:00. I had kept everyone later than I intended.

"Alright you guys pack it up. It's time to go. I will meet you at the bar." I said.

Everyone got up and filed out of the room. I stopped Prentiss as she was walking by me. She looked up at me and then looked to see if everyone had left the conference room.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

I looked down at her and said "Are you going to come with us? I know you and I are meeting up later but it would still be nice if you came."

She smiled up at me and said "Yes, I am going to go. I think that it will be fun."

I nodded and then quickly bent down and gave her a quick kiss before heading out of the conference room. I went to my office and got my jacket and briefcase and then headed down the steps into the main part of the bull pen. I saw that Emily was just getting her things together and then she followed Morgan and Reid out of the bull pen. I met up with them as they were waiting for the elevator. JJ, Dave, and Garcia also joined us as we were waiting for the elevator.

Once we were all on the elevator I pulled Emily into me surreptiously. I looked around and saw that nobody had saw us so I leaned down real quick and kissed her head. We all exited the elevator.

"Who is riding with who?" Dave asked.

I looked at Dave and said "Prentiss can ride with me. That way if she gets to drunk I can give her a ride home since it is on the way to my house."

Dave nodded and said "JJ and Spencer can ride with me."

Morgan spoke up and said "I will take Penelope in my car with me. Alright see you guys in a few."

Everyone went to the car that they would be riding in. I saw Morgan and Dave both pull out as I started my car. Once I had my car in gear I took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached over and grabbed Emily's hand. I saw her smile at me out of the corner of my eye so I quickly looked over and flashed her a smile.

"You can drink as much as you want to tonight Sweetheart. You are staying with me tonight anyways. Jess is keeping Jack. I still can not believe that the team has not guessed that Emily and I were together and basically living together. Only Jess and Jack knows." I said.

Emily laughed and said "Well honey you never call me by my name or act any different at work than you did before we got together. You know we really should get around to telling them soon Aaron. We have been together for over a year now."

I smiled and said "We will tell them soon Sweetheart. I love you."

Emily let out a sigh and said "Why don't you be the one to drink tonight Aaron? I will drive us home. I can not drink anyways. And I love you too."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and said "Are you alright Sweetheart? I know that you had a Doctors appointment today but I have not had a chance to ask you what he said."

Emily took in a couple deep breaths and said "I'm pregnant Aaron. The Doctor did an Ultra Sound and I am about three months along. I never thought that I could be pregnant because I was still having periods although they have been a whole hell of a lot lighter the last couple months. The Doctor told me that some women do have a slight period."

I gasped and then said "We are having a baby? Oh My God Emily I can not believe it. Are you happy about being pregnant?"

She smiled and said "Yes, I am. I was a little scared on what you would think."

I glanced at her and squeezed her hand and said "I am happy Emily. I think that you can have one glass of wine tonight. I know that you can not drink while being pregnant but I do not think one glass of wine will hurt you or our baby."

She grinned and said "The Doctor said if I had a drink occasionally that it would not hurt but not to have anything hard. I think I will order a glass of red wine to celebrate and so that the team does not suspect anything."

I nodded and brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. We finally reached the bar that was our destination. I saw Morgan's and Dave's cars already parked and saw that they were not in their cars. I undid my seatbelt and leaned over and kissed Emily real quick and then exited the car. I went around and helped Emily out.

"You go sit with the team and I will order our drinks." I said as we entered the bar.

Emily nodded at me and then headed towards where the team was sitting. I watched as she sat down and I smiled.

"I will take two Scotch on the rocks and one glass of red wine" I told the bartender.

He nodded and went to get my drinks. A couple minutes later he came back and I paid for them. I grabbed my two Scotch's in one hand and Emily's red wine in my other hand. I then made my way to the table. I saw that the girls' were all talking together so I set Emily's drink in front of hers.

"Here is your drink Prentiss." I said.

She looked at me and said "Thank you Hotch."

I nodded and downed one of my Scotch's. I saw Morgan, Dave, and Reid all looking at me strangely.

"Are you celebrating something Aaron or do you just want to get drunk right off the bat?" Dave asked.

I laughed and said "I am celebrating something."

Then I downed my other shot as Morgan asked "Well are you going to tell us what you are celebrating Hotch?"

I shook my head and got back up and went to the bar. I ordered three more Scotch on the rocks and headed back to the table. I looked over at Emily and saw that she was still nursing her wine.

"So Emily why are you not drinking your usual tonight?" JJ asked.

I looked over at Emily as she said "I told Hotch he could get drunk tonight. I have to do something tonight and I need my whits about me."

JJ nodded and said "Are you still dating that guy that you have been seeing for a while now?"

I choked on the drink I just took. I sat back and waited on Emily's answer.

"Yes, I am still seeing him. Thankfully he understands the job I have. I am planning on seeing him tonight." Emily said.

Morgan looked up and said "When do we get to meet him Emily? You have told us how great of a guy he is why haven't we met him yet?"

Emily looked over at me with wicked eyes and then turned back towards Morgan and said "Well Derek when I am home he likes to keep me in bed. His sexual appetite is something I love about him."

I choked again and then looked down at the table so that nobody could see the grin on my face. Once I was sure that I had it under control I looked back up.

"So who all at this table s dating someone then?" Reid asked.

I laughed as everyone's hands went up but Reid's. He looked shocked and then also raised his hand.

"So who are you dating Reid?" I asked.

He looked down and then back up and said "Her name is Jamie and she works in the Counter-Terrorism unit of the FBI. Well you asked me Hotch so I get to ask you. Who are you dating? You have been a lot happier this past year then any of us have seen in a while."

I downed my last shot and looked up and said "Oh the woman that I am dating is pregnant."

Emily's drink flew out of her mouth when I said that and I started laughing. It was funny to see her reaction to what I said. I saw that Dave's eyes had widen and so has everyone else's.

"You got your woman pregnant man?" Morgan asked.

I laughed and said "That I did. I can not wait to see her grow big with my baby in her stomach."

Emily started choking so I patted her on the back. Everyone's eyes were round so big.

"So who is your mystery woman Aaron?" Dave asked.

I was feeling good after my five Scotch's so I smiled big. I figured what the hell I may as well tell them.

I waited until everyone had taken a drink of their drinks besides Emily and said "Oh you guys know her already. In fact you guys love her."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Emily looked over at me and I saw that she got what I was doing. She nodded a little to let me know it was alright.

Everyone had taken a drink when Emily said "Hotch I really want to meet your girlfriend. I think we could swap pregnancy information since I too am pregnant."

JJ and Garcia's drink went flying out of their mouths and JJ squealed "Emily are you really pregnant? Now you have to introduce us into your boyfriend. We all need to make sure that he is up to snuff."

Emily laughed and nodded but did not say anything else. I laughed as I saw that everyone was thinking something but none of them were brave enough to voice it.

Morgan and Reid took another drink and I said "Emily Prentiss I love you. I am glad that you are having my baby. Are you ready to go home so I can make mad passionate love to you before we have to go to Jessica's and pick up our son?"

Emily started laughing hard and Morgan started choking on his drink while Reid ended up spitting his drink out of his mouth and all over JJ.

Emily looked at me and said "I can not believe that you just said that Aaron. But yes, I am ready to head home. We have a week to make up for. I hate having to sleep in a separate room than you while we are away on cases."

I stood up and looked at her and said "I hate it too but now we will not have too since the cat is out of the bag. Alright lets go home Sweetheart. We will see you guys on Monday."

With that I grabbed Emily's hand and led her out of the bar. Once we got to the car I gave the keys to Emily and got in the passenger seat. Once she was in the car and we were driving home she started laughing.

"I can not believe you let that slip out Aaron. But the look on their faces was priceless." Emily said.

I laughed and said "I honestly did not mean to tell them. Between the happiness I felt and the alcohol I just could not hold it in. Are you mad at me?"

"No Aaron I am not mad at you. I am just glad now we do not have to hide it from the team. I love you." Emily said.

I smiled and said "I love you too Emily. Jack loves you also. And Jack and I both will love this new baby."


End file.
